Nightmare Before Halloween
by Queen-Of-Darkness-09
Summary: It is supposed to be another normal night for Giotto, when he has to finish his paperwork up and then head to his bedroom. However, that night is different. Something is wrong, he knows it, but what is it? [Including time-travel in next chapter] Read and Review.


**A/N : Hello, there! Well, I was given a task; I was supposed to develop the storyline the fans made in my page. So, here you go! My attempt of writing horror, with the most ideas came from the fans!**

**Since the original storyline is too long, I guess this will be multi-chapters story; nope, not the usual one-shot story I have always made. Oh, do forgive for any of my errors!**

**Happy advanced Halloween to those who celebrate it! Have fun and be safe~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR **

**Special thanks to : VongolaXII and the fans of KHR page in Facebook.**

* * *

Giotto was all alone in his office. He then took a glance at his pocket watch; it had already past midnight. Stretching his arms and deciding to take a rest afterwards, he stood up from his seat and stepped out of his office, as he left his messy table with the piled-up paperwork.

The entire mansion was as quiet as a grave, as the householders, even the servants, had gone to their beds. He, somehow, had already started to feel goosebumps. Shrugging off the feelings he had, he tried to remain calm by thinking that he was probably too used with the loud and noisy surrounding due to his guardians. As Giotto was walking down the hallway, he looked about; noticed that the lights were dim, as they continued to flicker between on and off.

_'I must get G to fix them out soon'_, he made a mental note.

Almost immediately, he abruptly stopped walking. Turning his head and examining his surrounding, he froze for a few seconds. Nothing was there to be seen, except for the eerie silence which had started to get into him. However, he was sure that he almost felt some unknown presence earlier!

Since he saw nothing, he continued walking, as he tried to regain his composure at the same time. His destination - his bedroom. Giotto never thought that his bedroom was that far from his office, but he did feel it was, especially when he was walking down the hallway in the middle of the night. Alone.

Something then caught his attention. Giotto's eyes narrowed at the sight of it, trying to figure out what it was.

At the end of the corridor, there was a woman, standing firmly with a long, black hair covering half of her face. Her skin was very pale, as if no bloods were running through her veins. She was wearing a white coat, yet somehow, dirty; it almost seemed like she was covered with mud and dirts. What made Giotto stand there motionless with horror, was when he finally noticed that the coat of the woman was mostly stained by blood, and not the mud as he had anticipated before.

Suddenly, the lights went off. The figure of the woman was nowhere to be seen. This made Giotto panicked a bit. Within seconds, the lights turned on once more, and that was when Giotto saw her whole. Her eyes were as black as coal, and with those eyes she stared straight at him, throwing a dark glare and making Giotto's blood chill in his veins.

"E-Elena?" Giotto gasped.

Half of him knew that she could not be Elena, but he was hoping that she was. The woman, however, seemed not to hear him, and chose to approach him at a steady pace. Giotto could feel fear radiating off his body.

"Not Elena. Definitely not her", Giotto whispered to himself, as bloods were suddenly gushing out of the woman's eyes; tears of blood were then trickling down to her pale, bloodless cheeks. A slow, dreadful cry escaped from the woman's lips.

_"Primo..." _He heard her calling him.

Turning on his heels, he quickened his pace. He badly wanted to get away from the woman who seemed not a human being in his opinion. Cold sweats had occupied his forehead, and whatnot, the woman kept on calling out his name.

Unfortunately for him, a rude shock had awaited him at the end of the hallway, making Giotto stand rooted to the ground. He was shocked and terrified; no, he was probably beyond that. This time, it was a ghostly figure wrapped in white bandages, which when it turned, its face was indescribable. To add the horror more horrifying to Giotto, the end of the hallway was a dead end with only a glass window.

He was trapped!

Panic had started to engulf him, as he asked himself, "How did I end up here?"

The chains rattled where the feet were supposed to be, and Giotto paled visibly when he realised the wrapped figure no legs.

"What in the name of Vongola..."

Giotto had to admit that there was not even once in his life that he was very scared like he was at the moment; no, not even when he had to face numerous of angry-looking mafioso in his way. The wrapped figure was slowly approaching him, making the chains rattle every time it made a move. Freaked out, Giotto took a quick glance at the window. His mind had started to think if the window would be a great escape for him.

Taking a calculated risk, even when his hyper intuition was screaming no, Giotto jumped out of the window; the sound of the shattered glass rang through his ears. The cold wind caressed his cheeks but it was incomparable to the chill of boney talons gripping him, as he flew upwards, instead of having gravity take its course to the ground. Giotto suddenly froze, and looked up slowly with a scream tearing from his throat.

What he saw made him terrified, indeed. There it was, in the dark night, the ghostly figure who took a form of the woman earlier, came approaching him at a high speed. Her supposed-to-be black eyes had turned into red in colour, and her pale skin was clearly visible to him in the darkness. She seemed to be aiming for Giotto's neck as her arms were wide opened, ready to bring him down to the ground with a swift.

Overcoming with fright, he almost lost his balance. Several thoughts were coming into his head at this rate, giving him ideas, from the plain one to the ridiculous one, on how to deal with this supernatural thing which suddenly occurred without warning.

Out of blue, he heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh, to be exact. Still flying, courtesy of his sky-flame, he looked down, only to see that Daemon was totally enjoying himself out by laughing hard at him. Spontaneously, he turned his head, but he saw no figure of a woman or whatsoever. Giotto instantly knew that there were all Daemon's tricks; his feelings were unspeakable.

He felt, as if he wanted to jump on Daemon for tricking him until he was robbed of speech, but something then caught his eyes...

* * *

**A/N : It will be continued, of course! So, for now, stay tuned! Oh, don't forget to leave a review~!**

**I hope you guys will love this attempt of mine. Favourites, Alerts, and Reviews are all appreciated, but bashing people and rudeness are just out of league! **


End file.
